looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Rich Quick Porky
Get Rich Quick Porky is a 1937 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett and Chuck Jones. Plot A big Get Rich quick sign is put up by a shyster. A dog drives by to ask him about where to put the oil and the shyster hooks it up to the sprinkler system before trying to find a couple of suckers with money. He spots Porky and Gabby about to deposit money into the bank and stops them before they can. The shyster is quick to show them his card and pushes them aside before explaining the get-rich-quick scheme he has made up. He shows them the sign and convinces them to part with their hard earned money by signing the deed. At first, Porky is hesitant but this doesn't last long. The shyster takes the money and they rush nearby to grab the equipment to try to find oil. Gabby manages to drill out a bottle of oil while Porky is digging in a spot. A random dog comes by and watches them curiously. He sees a bone Porky dug out and takes it, choosing to hide it in a spot nearby. As he goes to cover it, oil spurts out of the hole, which the dog tries to stop so that he can bury his bone. After a few spouts of oil pop up, the dog thinks he has outsmarted the oil but ends up very high in the air! Gabby tries to use a drilling device he found and manages to go very deep into the ground, popping out on the other side behind Porky! He winds up digging into another hole and assures Porky he is okay. The dog is trying to determine what to do with his bone when a gopher digs a hole and catches his attention. The dog drops the bone inside and it suddenly pops out. The Gopher then smacks the dog with the bone, then performs a magic trick with it before burying it. As the dog tries to dig it back up, a bunch of oil spills on him again. The gopher then takes the bone and flees. Porky manages to get a fountain of oil, not knowing it was the shyster's doings. He tries again but his pickaxe digs up a hose. A very upset Porky tells the shyster he is a crook and he wants his money back, but the man explains to him why he simply won't give it back. Unknown to the both of them, Gabby has just drilled into a huge oil spurt, causing them to wind up on a huge fountain of oil as Porky and the shyster fight over the deed. But when Gabby's drill gets the man, he releases it and Gabby and Porky fall to the ground. Porky then sees he isn't holding the deed, but the dog bone. The gopher then proceeds to take the bone and perform magic with it again, then transforms it into the deed. He only gives it back when Porky agrees to be partners with him and they rip the paper in half. Availability * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 (Incorrectly uses the opening music cue from "Confusions of a Nutty Spy" and uses the wrong closing fanfare.) Notes The redrawn colorized version used the incorrect 1937-1938 font lettering instead of the correct 1936-1937 font lettering. Gallery Get_Rich_Quick_Porky_-_computer-colorized_title.png|Computer-colorized title Doggy Oil.png Get+Rich+Quick+PorkyDraft-1.jpg Get+Rich+Quick+Porky+Draft-2.jpg Get-rich-quick-porky.jpg|Lobby Card Get-rich-comparison.jpg Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1937 Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package